


The car seat

by PyreWrites



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompty-prompt: whilst expecting their first child Beca attempts to install a baby seat into their car and is struggling to work out where all the straps go while Chloe watches in amusement. (submitted by worldexploders.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The car seat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first prompt anyone has submitted to me. Hope it lives up to the expectations.

"Would you like a hand?" Chloe sing-songed from behind her.

"No! I can fucking do it," Beca snapped.

"Language!"

"Oh calm your tits Chlo. The kid isn't going to be born for another three months. It can't hear me."

"Yes _she_ can hear you. Otherwise you wouldn't sing to my stomach every night," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca went to shoot a glare over her shoulder at her wife. She stopped short when she saw the redhead gently running a hand over her belly. The setting sun shone through her hair like a flaming halo.

"Jesus, Chlo. Would you knock that off?" Beca playfully growled.

"What?" Chloe looked up genuinely confused.

"Looking all angelic and beautiful and shit. It's distracting," Beca said smirking.

"Language my dear. We don't want our daughter to be born swearing like a sailor, do we?" Chloe said as she placed a light kiss on Beca's cheek.

"She would be a medical marvel. A newborn that can talk. We'd be rich. Now back off. So I can do this." Beca said climbing back into the car. "Remind me again why you are making me do this three months before the kid's gonna be born?"

"Because you need the practice. I'm not always going to be around to do this for you."

Beca whipped around nearly cracking her head on the door frame. A look of horror on her face.

"What the fuck? What's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital, like right now?"

"W-what?" Chloe stammered.

"What's wrong?" Beca said as she rushed over to Chloe, her hands fluttering over the redheads face, arms, and stomach.

"What the hell are you talking about Becs?" Chloe said squirming under the inspection.

"Nobody ever says 'I'm not always going to be around' unless they are dying Chlo!"

Chloe stared at her wife in silence for a long time. Then she erupted with laughter.

"What's so fucking funny?" Beca snapped.

"I meant when I'm at work and stuff, you dummy. Geez," Chloe said between gasping for breath."I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one in this marriage."

"Don't fucking do that!" Beca shouted. "You scared me to death."

"Language," Chloe said tapping her index finger on Beca's lips.

Beca caught Chloe's finger in her teeth and growled.

"This is no time for foreplay, Becs. You haven't finished," Chloe tutted.

"Fine," Beca huffed as she stormed back to the car.

After several minutes of grumbling and swearing under her breath, Beca finally heard the click of the seatbelt locking into place.

"Success!" Beca shouted, hopping out of the car.

Chloe simply smiled at the brunette standing triumphant. She walked over to her wife, wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's neck, and gave her a congratulatory kiss.

"Now for step two," Chloe said holding out the over-stuffed teddy bear that was standing in for their baby in this little exercise.

"Hold on one sec," Beca said pulling Chloe back in for another kiss. "I want to celebrate a bit more first."

"What did I _just_ say about no time for foreplay?" Chloe said once she finally broke the kiss.

"You were serious?" Beca said a look of mock shock on her face. "The Chloe Beale I know would never turn down foreplay."

"It's Beale-Mitchell now, smart ass. And the sooner you prove you can install this baby seat by yourself, the sooner we can go back inside so I can take you up on that offer." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca snatched the bear out of Chloe's hand and tossed it into the carseat.

"You do realize that if that was our baby she would be dead now, right?" Chloe said over Beca's shoulder.

"And you do realize I'm not an idiot, right?" Beca shot back, sticking out her tongue. "It's just a stuffed animal. This was your bright idea after all."

"Well, you could always just sit home with the baby all day every day and wait for me to come home. No running to the store for more diapers or formula, no dropping by to see me at lunch, no going to doctor's appointments, no driving her around when she won't go to sleep. You could just be a 50's housewife if that's what you want."

"Oh good god no. Fine," Beca groaned. "Just let me do this."

"Ok, babe. But it's getting dark," Chloe said as she swatted Beca's ass. "Better hurry up unless you want to fight off Aubrey's wolves while you're still working."

"Oh for fucks sake. Now you're gonna start with the wolves too?" Beca said still fighting to get straps and limbs situated properly. "Hey, Chlo. Did your mom just go on Amazon and type in 'child seat with as many straps, buckles, and clasps as fucking possible' when she bought this for us?"

Chloe laughed.

"Somehow I don't think that is a category in Amazon's search engine, babe."

"You'd be surprised, Chlo. Amy used to entertain herself by punching in the most random strings of words just to see what would come up. And she showed me every single one of them." Beca shuddered. Chloe heard a series of clicks come from inside the car. "Yes! In your face Teddy Ruxpin!"

"Gonna shout at our little girl like that every time you put her in the car?" Chloe asked stepping forward.

Beca just rolled her eyes as she stepped aside to let Chloe inspect her work. Chloe hummed as she pulled on straps and checked buckles. Beca drifted away from the car as she waited for Chloe's appraisal.

"So do I pass?" Beca finally asked.

"She isn't going to fall out of her seat…" Chloe trailed off.

"But?"

"I knew you were staring at my ass," Chloe said as she wiggled her hips at Beca.

"I wasn't- That's not- I didn't-" Beca stammered, a blush rising on her cheeks. Chloe could still make her blush even after all this time. Beca hated it. Almost as much as she loved it. "That's not what I meant. I know that voice. What did I screw up?"

"She isn't going to fall out of her seat, but…" Chloe turned from the car holding the baby seat with the teddy bear still strapped in in one hand.

"Oh fuck me!" Beca groaned as she pulled her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Ok," Chloe said kicking the car door closed with her heel, a mischievous smile on her face. "You _do_ owe me some foreplay after all."

 


End file.
